The *cough* INTERESTING Bounty
by fluffy bouncy pink bunny
Summary: Nanashi centered. Gundam Wing cross over with Cowboy Bebop. Catherine has a thing with soup. You know, the usual, r+r, don't flame, that kinda stuff. It's my first fic. ///_^*


The *cough* Interesting Bounty  
  
Mars  
  
Nanashi ducked behind a crate and felt the bullets bounce off the cold metal edge, inches away from his face. He fired back and watched his attacker fall to the ground, shuddering as waves of pain ripped through his torso. It originated from the small bullet wound in his side. The blood fairly gushed out, staining his white shirt a horrible crimson.  
  
Nanashi leveled his gun again. He swallowed the pain and shot his best friend between the eyes while looking into them, so like Trowa's, yet grotesquely wrong. His eyes were full of greed, anger, and vengeance where there once was kindness and light. " I'm sorry Trowa." was all Nanashi could say.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Bebop  
  
Spike Spiegel sighed as he downed a forkful of Jet's infamous `bell peppers and beef.' He almost spat it back out.  
  
" Jet !" shouted the tall, lanky, green haired bounty hunter, " Why do you call this stuff `bell peppers and beef ' if it doesn't have beef ?" Silence was the only reply, Spike rolled his eyes, his craggy, one armed partner was probably was cutting his stupid Bonsai again. He was either doing that or fixing the crummy piece of junk they called the Bebop. Either way, Spike knew better than to disturb Jet near his bonsai, bad things happen.  
  
Spike then pushed away the plate of "food" and proceeded to watch `Big Shot', a show that posted the galaxy's highest bounties. He was beginning to doze when a large number caught his eye. "This looks interesting." thought Spike. On the television screen, there was a picture of a boy with brown hair and green eyes, or eye, as only one was visible. The right eye was covered by his unibang. The rest of his hair was short. He looked about sixteen, if not younger, and is said to be worth six billion woolong. His name is Nanashi. The basic info states that he is wanted for the murder of Trowa Barton, the sole heir to the Barton Foundation who died of mysterious causes two years ago.  
  
Spike slowly whistled, that kid had some nerve! The Barton foundation was one of the key monopolies of Earth, right up there with the Winner Corp. They were known for some of their shadier activities, like trading with the major drug syndicates. They were even a customer of the Red Dragons, a syndicate Spike once belonged to.  
  
"Two billion huh? Nanashi, consider your self dead." thought Spike.  
  
************************************************************************************* Mars  
  
Trowa has already fought two men and was running from the third. He led his pursuer into a dark alley and ambushed him just as he came around the last corner. After the guy was unconscious, Nanashi began to search for an ID. Mr. A. Harile was 28, a Capricorn, born on Ganymede, and a bounty hunter.  
  
Dusting off, Nanashi sighed to himself, " Another bounty hunter, that's the fifth one today." Nanashi then made his way home, dodging some more bounty hunters and the occasional drunk. Once he got home, he immediately collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Catherine leaned against the door frame and sighed as she looked at the sleeping form of her baby brother. Something was bothering him, even though he wouldn't say what. Catherine grinned, " I think I'll go make him some soup."  
  
Later  
  
Nanashi woke and sat up, but then promptly fell back down again. He had a splitting head ache and felt like vomiting. " Did someone get the license plate number of that truck that hit me?" moaned Nanashi. Gingerly, he tried to sit up again, this time he succeeded. From his precarious position, he thought about his current predicament, if bounty hunters were after him, logically, that meant someone must have posted a bounty on him. Now to figure out what it is for and how much he was worth.  
  
Twelve bounty hunters have come, in three days, this means that the reward is a fair amount. Nanashi didn't even try to figure out why the bounty was posted, he's killed so many that the chances of guessing right were beyond remote.  
  
Nanashi looked towards the door as Catherine walked in with a bowl of soup. She smiled, placed the soup on the table beside his bed and whispered, " Eat up!" Nanashi tried to look grateful, he really did, but living with Catherine, you learn that she can only cook soup, so he's getting really tired of it. " Thanks." He mumbled anyway. Catherine smiled and watched him eat, when he was done, she took the bowl and left. 


End file.
